


Shika Ino Coffee Beano

by itsfine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, F/M, I mean he's smart about some things but kinda oblivious to other stuff, Oral Sex, Shikamaru is dumbass, and choji makes croissants, but he's doing his best, ino is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfine/pseuds/itsfine
Summary: Shikamaru starts a coffee shop, and gets some help from his friends. It's kind of a pain.





	Shika Ino Coffee Beano

Shikamaru was tired. He hadn’t counted on how much of a pain running your own business could be. 

He had decided to open a coffee shop one day after noticing the Leaf Village had nothing but super formal tea houses. His old strategist instincts took over, and he decided to make a place younger folks could hang out and study while caffeinating themselves. 

It was a good idea and it caught on quickly. The younger ninjas of the Leaf Village flocked to his shop. The only problem was they seemed to enjoy having a place to hang out more than they seemed to enjoy drinking his bitter energy bean juice. Fortunately Choji came to the rescue.

Shikamaru mostly ate out of necessity, not really paying attention to how things tasted, instead focusing more on the affect they had on his body. That had been what had drawn him to the coffee beans to begin with. But Choji ate purely for pleasure. Hit took one taste of the black coffee, the only thing Shikamaru’s shop sold, and saw the potential that Shikamaru was squandering. He took home a handful of beans to try some experiments. 

The next day he showed up with a whole lot of new ideas. He showed Shikamaru different mixtures involving milks and sugars and syrups. One even called for blowing air into boiling milk. At first Shikamaru was skeptical, but the drinks were sweet and smooth and easy to drink. Shikamaru was impressed. Now the only problem he had was drawing up a new menu. He asked Ino for help with this, since she had the best handwriting of anyone in his class. She was happy to help, but once she had tried one of Choji’s new drink inventions they couldn’t seem to get rid of her. 

Shikamaru decided if she was going to hang out in his coffee shop all day and demand free drinks, he’d put her to work. He was surprised when she seemed fine with that. With a wry smile she said she’d be happy to do anything he wanted.

“Anything?” he asked. 

“Anything,” she said, delicately running a finger along the rim of her coffee cup, where the imprint of her lips was still visible. 

So Shikamaru put her to work as a waitress. 

It was a big mistake. 

He should have realized what a pain being a boss would be. But with Choji’s new drinks getting popular, he needed help to keep up with all the new business. And now that the coffee shop had the cute and friendly Ino serving customers instead of the objectively less cute and perpetually scowling Shikamaru, business got even busier. What a pain. 

At first he was reluctant to tell her what to do. He didn’t want to boss around his friend too much. But sometimes, he had to. He was surprised to find she didn’t seem to mind it. Strangely enough, the more stern he was with her the better she seemed to respond. She’d just say, “you’re the boss” with a weird grin on her face and do whatever he asked. It was weird. It was even weirder one day when instead of boss she called him daddy. It had to be an accident. But what made him most uncomfortable about it was he actually kind of liked it. What a pain. 

The next big breakthrough was baked goods. This was Ino’s idea. Sort of. Really she was just complaining one day about how she wanted a cookie. She was excited and a little surprised when Shikamaru actually offered to make her one. He was still feeling guilty about the whole boss thing. She made a big deal about him baking for her and how it meant he probably loved her her. Then she tasted the cookies. That shut her up. 

What was left of the cookies sat there uneaten until Choji came in later. He devoured them like a rabid butterfly. Shikamaru was glad that at least someone liked them. Choji finished and said “Thanks bro, but those did kind of suck.” What a pain. 

Choji offered to help him out in the baked goods department. Shikamaru was confused. He didn’t have a baked goods department. That much was obvious.

The next morning when he came in to unlock he found Choji waiting there with a big basket of baked goods. Shikamaru was impressed with the variety. There were the little spiral things, and the ones with the jelly in the middle, and even those things that were sideways and pointy. 

“You mean the croissants?” Choji asked. 

Whatever.

Ino was late as usual, so Shikamru wrote the new menu himself. 

“That’s not how you spell croissant” 

It was Ino. She’d been watching him this whole time. Shikamaru asked why she didn’t help out. She smiled. “You’re cute when you’re concentrating.” He blushed. Bosses weren’t supposed to be cute though. “If you want, I could give you some *private* penmanship lessons,” Ino offered, with a flirty toss of her hair. Shikamaru thought about it. It seemed inefficient for him to spend time learning penmanship when he already had someone who was proficient in it working for him. But when he explained this to her, she seemed annoyed. Women. What a pain. 

The next day was brutally hot and business at the shop was slow. Choji’s baked goods had done well, but by mid afternoon the heat had driven most of the crowds away. Shikamaru was alone in the shop when Ino finally showed up. 

“Where were you? It was crazy this morning and we needed you here,” Shikamaru said in his best boss voice. 

Truth be told, while the heat was part of the problem, Ino not showing up was probably just as much to blame. Her usual crowd of admirers had taken their business somewhere else after seeing that their coffee idol wasn’t around. 

Shikamaru was annoyed. He felt weird about people coming to the shop just to ogle his childhood friend, but with the weather this hot, the creepy old men and the pervy high schoolers were really the only thing paying his rent right now. 

He couldn’t let her know any of that though. She took way too much pleasure in making him uncomfortable, and with this kind of knowledge she would torture him mercilessly. 

But he was still a strategist. And if Ino’s admirers could give his business an edge, he knew he would be stupid not to take it. 

That was why he stopped by the ninja tailor this morning. He figured some official uniforms would spruce up the place. Plus these pervy guys usually had a thing for uniforms. 

He’d just wanted something standard, the ninja tailor winked and promised to make a special uniform that would be better for business. At the time, Shikamaru had agreed, but now that he had the box of uniforms in his hand, he was nervous. I mean the old man was one of their customers, and come to think of it, he did mainly seem to come in the shop only on days when Ino was working. Shikamaru was afraid to look at what the old man had done. 

When Ino showed up for work, he told her about the new uniforms. He tried to be cool and calm and boss like, as he gave her the box with hers, but he was nervous. He had been too scared to look in the box, but now, what if it was something super pervy and she thought it was his idea? 

From behind the door Ino yelled, “you sure you want me to wear this?”

Uh oh. 

“If you don’t like it I can get something else!” Shikamaru yelled. 

“Oh it’s fine with me boss. I just didn’t realize this is what you were into.”

Now Shikamaru was a lot more nervous. 

She seductively snaked one leg around the break room door. Then she slowly shimmied out from behind the door revealing, well, Shikamaru wasn’t sure exactly. She looked ridiculous. 

“Whatever turns you on, boss” she said with a wink. 

The uniform was massive. The giant shirt hung off her in big puddles of fabric. It looked like she was melting. 

Shikamaru blushed. He looked at the box in his hands. He’d gotten so flustered he’d given her Choji’s uniform. 

“Here.” he said, shoving the correct box into her hands. He wouldn’t even make eye contact with her. 

“You’re no fun,” she said, pouting playfully. She took the box and flounced back into the break room. Well, she attempted to flounce. There’s only so much flouncing possible in a giant oversized shirt.

After a moment in the changing room, she came out. The uniform was simple and professional. Honestly it wasn’t really all that sexy at all. He was a little surprised at the ninja tailor’s restraint. After all, this was the same guy who had dressed half the leaf village’s women in full body fishnets. 

She asked him to help her tie the apron. When he tightened the knot, it became clear that the apron had some special jutsu all it’s own. It cinched in her waist, hugged her hips, and pushed her boobs up and out over the top of it. 

He blushed. He hadn’t been ready for the transformation that one little apron string could make. The old guy was clearly a master. 

He tried to remain professional and in charge as he hander her the chalk and sent her out front to write the specials. But he hadn’t counted on how much of a distraction that new uniform could be to him. He had to remake four different orders because he kept zoning out.

Somehow, he made it through the day, after what felt like an eternity. He flipped the sign on the door to closed and let out a long sigh. It took all his focus to keep his eyes off her. 

He was sweating. She was too. She untied the apron. The thin white shirt she wore underneath clung to her skin, glued there by a thin sheen of sweat. 

Shikamaru tried really hard not to notice. 

Ino noticed him trying not to notice. 

She looked down at the damp fabric clinging to her boobs. So he liked that huh? Finally. 

“Boss, we gotta get AC,” she said walking over and opening the ice maker. She let the cold air wash over her. 

“Hey, you’re not the one who has to pay the power bill,” Shikamaru said. He was working hard to avoid eyeing her chest. She was going to fix that. 

“You’re not the one who’s sweating her tits off,” Ino said. 

Shikamru blushed. “Why don’t you go change into something dry?”

“Hey, you’re the one who told me to wear this.”

“Well now I’m telling you to change back into your normal clothes.” 

“You’re too kind.” she said, slamming closed the lid of the ice machine. He was so annoying. Why couldn’t he just admit she had great boobs? 

As she squeezed behind Shikamaru to get to the back room, she made sure to brush those great boobs against his back. The cold air from the ice maker and the wet fabric had made those boobs very pointy. She was happy to see the small jerk of his head as he realized what was pressing into him. 

“God dammit,” she said under her breath. This boy wouldn’t know flirting if she shot him in the face with it. All this slinking around coyly took a lot of effort. 

It was time to take things up a notch. Maybe two. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. He told her to change into something dry. 

She stepped out of the break room and called to him, “I have some ideas for how to improve the new unif...”

Shikamaru was definitely looking at her now. Problem was, so was Choji. She turned 12 different shades of red, and sprinted back into the storage room. She locked the door.

Fuck.  
Fuck.  
Fuck. 

Now what. 

She couldn’t go back out there. 

She’d have to live the rest of her life in this storage room. She’d be like one of those medieval nuns that walled themselves up. She remembered learning about them in school. They were called anchoresses. They would lock themselves away from people and spend the rest of their lives devoted to prayer and solitude. As she considered her options it seemed like a pretty good plan. 

As she was just beginning to figure out how she would make a place to sleep from the bags of coffee beans, she heard a tentative knock on the door.

“Ino?” Shikamaru said. 

“Go away!” she said. “I’ve decided to become an anchoress.” 

“Oh” Shikamaru said. “I don’t know what that is.” 

“It’s a nun that seals herself up in a room. Just bring me food everyday, and I’ll bless your coffee shop with prayers and stuff.” 

“Yeah, ok.” Shikamaru said. Clearly still processing the loss of his best waitress and his best storage room. “Well I guess it could be good for business. I’m sure no other coffee shops have an anchoress.” 

She smiled. Dammit Shikamaru. How could he be so clueless, but so cute. 

He called to her, “I’m leaving your first meal outside the door for you whenever you wanna grab it.” 

She opened the door a crack and pulled in a small plate with cookie and a tall brown iced drink. She took a sip. Hey. Not bad. She took another. This was really good. For a moment she forgot about her vow of solitude. 

“This is great!’ she yelled through the door. 

“I know right! I was trying something new and I got excited and...” He trailed off. 

Now Ino got it. He must have called Choji over to show it to him. Shikamaru was so excited about the new drink he didn’t even realize he was in the process of being seduced. What a pain, Ino thought. 

“So hey. That new uniform looked really good on you.” 

Wait. Was he trying to flirt?

“And, uh, off you too.”

Wow. He was really bad at this. 

But now that she was going to be locked in a storage room the rest of her life, she couldn’t exactly afford to be choosy. 

“Well, Maybe I could let you in to worship me from time to time,” Ino called through the door. 

“I don’t think people worship nuns,” Shikamaru said. Then quickly, he added, “But that’s one more way you would be special” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah!”

“Well, then maybe we could have a practice worship right now?” Ino suggested. 

She opened the door a crack. 

He was smiling.

“Avert your eyes!” she demanded. "You are not worthy to gaze upon my holy visage!”

Quickly he bowed his head. She smiled. 

Maybe that had been the problem all along. He had been her boss. But now that she was the sacred holy symbol of this coffee shop. She was pretty sure that meant she outranked him now. And she wasn’t afraid to abuse her power.

She opened the door a little further. There he was, still bowing. She grabbed the back of his ponytail. He stiffened in surprise. She used her grip on his hair to lift his head off the floor and force it into a new location beneath her holy robes. 

He wasn’t sure which surprised him more. That she was forcing his face into her vagina, or that she had apparently fashioned some kind of holy shrine maiden outfit out of the coffee bags in the storage room. 

“But I’m your boss,” he said, trying to back away. She silenced his protest by shoving his face deeper into her holiest chamber. 

Maybe now he would get it. She wasn’t interested in coffee, or being a waitress, or pastries. She wanted him. And she was even willing to give up her position has holy anchoress of the coffee shop to have him. 

As he inhaled her divinity, all thought of resistance drained out of him. He tasted her on his lips. Some primitive part of his brain took over.

He took her in his mouth, running his tongue along her wetness. The fingers she had tangled in his hair tightened. “Oh god!” she moaned, her first prayer offered up as anchoress. 

He tried to stand, but she was not done with him. She tightened her grip and kept him pressed against her. His tongue continued it’s devotion and her breaths grew ragged. The hand in his hair clenched into a fist. The pain was immediate, but it barely even registered. 

She pushed him to the cold tile floor and pulled off his pants. And lo she descended unto him. His hips bucked reflexively as she rolled on top of him. He grasped for her, pulling her down and she ground into him. With a small cry of pleasure he gave her his offering, before collapsing into a sweaty tangle of limbs on the cold tile floor. 

Slowly, she stroked his chest. Then her hand wandered lower. Her holy appetites were not so easily satisfied.

He begged for mercy. 

But she would give him none.


End file.
